PTC Open-Source Project
The PTC Open-Source Project (or POSP for short) is an API repository of special programming techniques for Petit Computer. The sample programs preloaded in Petit Computer felt lacking and didn't have any other examples on the community's frequent innovations. On November 2, 2013, PetiTouch has merged with the PTC Open-Source Project for providing some of its APIs. Note: Not for the average user demographic. This is not for you if you are only a gamer and have no plans on developing for Petit Computer. THIS IS NOT A GAME YOU CAN PLAY! Instructions POSP Demo #2 This second demo demonstrates the use of a license key system. It prevents pirates from stealing our free software. This system may help with restricting access to normal users, allowing private users with a license key access the program. (Useful for closed beta access and you want to invite a limited number of users. Also, this avoids breaking the "unavailable QR code" rule that took effect sometime during October. It's better than exposing your email address, right?) Sample License Key: 50-4F-53-50-44-45-4D-4F (This license is also available as a QR code. See below.) Note: As may have noticed, the sample license key is exposed within the source code. This is intentional for basic understanding on how it works. You may apply some sort of encryption method. Note: Even though not explained within the demo, you may type "BACK" to abort the sample activation process. Note:'''This is a form of DRM (digital rights management) which can be easily abused if programmed improperly. Use with caution. Changelog API 1 *Initial Release '''Note: For a full changelog, view the commit history on our GitHub repositories. Future Plans Any other demos, tools, etc. needed to complete API 1. Videos and Screenshots Download GitHub This project is being actively maintained on GitHub. Here are a few useful links below: *POSP Organization Page *PetiTouch Repository *POSP Demos Repository POSP Demo #2 File:PRG-POSP_D02-2013.10.29.png|POSP Demo #2 File:MEM-LICENSE-2013.10.31.png|MEM:LICENSE License The MIT License (MIT) Copyright © 2013 PTC Open-Source Project Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Notes Credits *'BrianXP7' - Lead Programmer __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Tech Demos Category:Resources Category:Development Tools Category:Framework Category:Work in Progress